


The Midnight Pastures

by magicianofesperance



Series: Daydreams [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, F/M, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Romance, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27366667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicianofesperance/pseuds/magicianofesperance
Summary: Based on the prompt from Lou | Inkycoffee#7093 on the Miraculous Fanworks Discord server."My Lady, I need to make a confession. I kissed a girl in my class today and I really liked it... why are you smiling like that?""Huh? Oh sorry, I was daydreaming. Chat, my crush kissed me today!"
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Daydreams [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022107
Comments: 75
Kudos: 183





	1. Pastorale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InkyCoffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyCoffee/gifts).



The night was young, yet Chat could’ve sworn he could have easily been an old man if he had not been born so soon. You see, his mind was simply flooded with thoughts. Tonight had been a unique night. He and Ladybug sat atop a building near the outskirts of Paris, outlooking the pastures of the French countryside. The blades of the long green grass were like that of the waves of a cold, dark, endless sea. The sky proved itself no colder, and yet all the same flooded the sky with its ever-twinkling light. As flooded as Chat’s mind.

"My Lady, I need to make a confession.” He gulped. He desperately wanted to take hold of her hand, but he knew he had no right to. Chat could barely look her in the eye, much less  _ touch _ her. “I kissed a girl in my class today and I really liked it…” His voice wandered off. He grinned. Her eyes were lost in that same endless sea as his eyes were lost in hers. Just as dark, just as mysterious, though alike the sky did itself, they twinkled as though the stars themselves had been plucked from the sky and planted in the sockets of her head. That was  _ his _ lady, no matter how platonic or romantic their relationship got or how it would ever become. “Why are you smiling like that?" Resisting the urge to stroke her hair that had been as dark as the night before them, he folded his arms, knowing quite well he should keep his hands to himself in a moment like this.

"Huh? Oh sorry, I was daydreaming.” Ladybug’s eyes were glazed over in an innocent lust that the two both longed to recapture. Could he ever be the one that could make her look at him like that? In such longing? In so much love and admiration? The fantasy warmed him. 

She let in a breath and shrieked out, “Chat, my crush kissed me today!" In one arm, she wrapped her arm around him in a comforting embrace, and with the other, she touched her soft, petal-like lips with her gloved fingertips, craving the taste of Adrien Agreste’s own sugary sweet lips against hers once more.

Chat let out a lovestruck sigh.  _ ‘She is wonderful, and deserves someone who is just as wonderful.’ _ That couldn’t be him. He could only play a gamble of life that, maybe, one day she would see the light. His light. His ray of sunshine that he could offer her. The one that he had already been offering her, but rejected at every chance.

He grinned. “I’ll tell you mine if you tell me yours.”

Ladybug shook her head, dragging herself out of her thoughts. “I couldn’t possibly tell you about my civilian life, Chat! We both know that.” She leaned into him, furrowing her brow, clutching his hand. “I want you to be safe.” Her voice was as tender and as genuine as the look in her eyes that she gave him.

Chat raised his brow and furthered his grin to that of a Cheshire Cat. “Y’know, M’Lady,” he began. “Humans are excellent storytellers. We’ve been telling stories for hundreds of years, and I can imagine you must be quite the storyteller yourself. Especially if you managed to keep your identity a secret this long.”

There was an obvious flash of consideration drabbled across her face.

“Spare a few details, exaggerate a few facts. Please tell the story of what made you so gleaming tonight to this washed-out alley cat, perhaps?”

She sighed. Debating whether or not to scold the poor boy for trying to badger her about something that could potentially reveal what she had been trying to keep from him all along, and for good reason, too put her between a rock and a hard place. This wasn’t a normal occurrence in her life. Honestly, when had any of this truly been normal? She’d risk it.

“Alright, mon chaton.” She would tell him how Adrien Agreste and Marinette Dupain-Cheng shared their first kiss. “I agree.”


	2. Chorale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug tells Chat her recollection of the events of earlier that day about her first kiss as her civilian self with Adrien Agreste.

Bliss. There was no other word that Ladybug could describe how she felt. Utter bliss. It made sense, she figured, because bliss and kiss  _ did _ rhyme (though don’t tell Chat Noir that, or else he’d scheme his way into another pun). 

The cold night went on as the stars still twinkled and the full moon still beamed. In the distance, the prairie lanterns began to illuminate one-by-one at each farmhouse scattered across the French countryside. Inch-by-inch, Chat Noir and Ladybug scooted closer to the other, stealing warmth from the other as they continued rambling away at their escapades of romance.

Ladybug began to open her mouth. “I actually don’t remember what led up to it.” She scratched her head. “All I remember was that he grabbed me. I was in his arms, and we kissed, surrounded by our friends. I let go of all of my anxieties at that moment, forgetting where I even was!” Ladybug breathed out a lovestruck sigh. “It was so wonderful.”

Chat’s brow wrinkled. “I guess we could go from there,” he offered.

Ladybug had to shake herself out of another daydream. “What do you mean?”

He looked into her eyes. “Describe the kiss.” From their holding hands, they both let out a gentle squeeze.

“Well, I suppose most notably was just how I was literally hanging off of him. I don’t even know how I did it.” She gulped. “My arms were wrapped around his neck. My legs were wrapped around his waist. I remember somehow sitting on a desk in the end.”

Chat blinked. “That sounds intense.”

She raised a brow. “In the best possible way, of course. I completely lost myself. His lips were so soft. My sinuses were filled with the thick aroma of his cologne, the fragrance of freshly cut roses, and a whiff of some kind of expensive, fine cheese.”

“Oh! That’s right!” He turned around, facing his back, pulling something out of a compartment in his staff. Facing her curious stare, he smiled. “A rose, for you, my bugaboo.”

Her face lit up as brightly as her eyes naturally were. “Chat,” she tenderly cooed. “You shouldn’t have.” Her fingers brought the bright yellow flower up to her nose, giving it a whiff.

He delicately caressed her forearm. “I cut them from my garden this morning.” She blushed. “I’ve been holding onto it all day, just for you.”

“Why?” She smirked. “Just because I’m  _ Ladybug _ doesn’t mean I’ll eat the aphids off your rose bushes.”

He jokingly knocked a fist against her shoulder. “M’lady truly does have a sense of humour.” He sighed, leaned in closer. “And a  _ purr- _ fectly punny one at that, too.”

She rubbed Chat behind his ear, finding his sweet spot. “I know I don’t tell you enough, but I really do appreciate you being my partner.”

His head raised, the moonlight illuminating his face. “You mean that?”

“No matter how much of a dork you are, I do. I mean it.” She leaned in closer to him, their arms wrapping around one another in a firm embrace.

After a moment of being wrapped in comfort, she pulled away to attempt her story once more.

“Let me see,” she said, tapping her thumb against her soft jawline. “I remember chatting to my friend.” Her eyes squinted, trying to remember what exactly Alya was saying in her memory. “She needed something. Something about, hrm. Was it a permission slip? Oh! That’s right, she needed to borrow a pen from me.”

Chat Noir couldn’t understand why she was starting her story here. “A pen?”

She bit her lip. “I suppose it’s just helping me to try and backtrack.”

He nodded, nudging her.  _ “Write _ on, eh?”

Ladybug stared at him in silence, disapproving. 

“Anyways.” She clapped her hands together. “I didn’t stick around after I handed it to her. I went across the classroom to use the stapler. You see, I had this essay for my next class and I had printed it out in the library just beforehand. After that, I walked into the classroom. So, um, yeah. The stapler-”

Chat stared blankly. He was lost, trying to piece together the events as best as he could.

“-I used on the said essay, and when I returned, that’s when it happened.” Her eyes fluttered like ladybug wings. “That’s when he swept me off my feet and kissed me!”

Chat Noir scratched his head. “I think we’re missing a step.”

“Well, when I returned, as I told you before, I was hanging off of his body-”

“No, I get  _ that _ part,” he interrupted.

“Oh,” she fiddled with the words she was going to say next.

“How did you go from returning from stapling an essay to getting the man of my lady’s dreams to kiss her?”

Her brows furrowed, eyes widening, teeth gritted against each other. The realization dawned upon her. “I don’t know.”


	3. Eroica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir unfolds his recollection of the events of earlier that day to Ladybug about his first kiss as his civilian self with Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

A soft hum brewed down below their feet. Amongst the flowing pastures of grass, an orchestra of crickets let out a dull roar; a soft and mild serenade. Somehow, despite the sounds of the night, Ladybug and Chat Noir sat in silence, trying to piece together what could have possibly happened.

Ladybug turned back to Chat. “It really did happen that way. It was all within a split second- so fast that it was all just a blur.” She sighed. “Well, perhaps you should tell your story and maybe I’ll figure it out by then.”

He smiled at her in admiration. “ _ Cat _ ’s  _ purr _ fectly alright, M’Lady.” He nudged her with his elbow. 

She teasingly rolled her eyes at him. “Two? Not just one, but _ two _ puns in the same sentence?”

He smugly leaned back, fanning himself with his hand. “I know,  _ purr _ ty  _ paw _ some, right?” 

Ladybug raised her eyebrow. “Shoo.”

“Alrighty.” Chat adjusted himself. “I think I’ll start when I entered the room. One of my friends gave me a very  _ warm _ welcome to say the least.” The pet-name  _ ‘Adrikins’ _ echoed in the back of his mind.

Ladybug giggled. “What?A warm welcome? Don’t tell me someone like you is  _ popular _ of all things.” 

He paused, biting his lower lip. “I guess you could say that. Well, um, because of her- er, that friend and actually another who had been sitting close by, I was distracted when I put my bag down on the table.” He could remember Alya trying to strike up a conversation with him. “She was trying to invite me to hang out with her, my best dude, and her best friend. Actually speaking of which, her friend is the girl I kissed, or rather would kiss about a minute later from that moment.”

Ladybug tapped her jaw in thought. “So, you’re saying the thought of kissing her hadn’t crossed your mind before that?”

“I think it was an accident.”

_ “Think?” _ she replied.

“Think, yeah.” Chat scratched the back of his head. “So while she’s trying to invite me, my other friend is just insulting her about trying to hang out with me. I then set my bag down on the table and heard this kind of  _ clack _ sound that caught my attention. I ignore my friend’s rudeness and accept. Well, I’m not going to lie, I did it kind of passive-aggressively and my friend scoffed at me after, but whatever.”   
Ladybug smiled. “I think you did that a lot more subtle than I would have.”

He stared back up at her. “How would you have done it?”

She pictured Chloé in her mind, telling off Alya and became disgruntled. “I would have told her off first before accepting, but maybe that’s just me.”

He pictured Marinette doing the same exact thing. “That honestly sounds like something one of my friends would do- Wait, actually the same one that I kissed-”

“Keep leaving me on that cliffhanger, I dare you,” she said, menacingly raising her eyebrow.

“I  _ purr _ omise you, I’ll get to it quite soon.” He let out his classic Cheshire-Cat grin. “The  _ clack _ sound I heard had gotten my attention, as I said, so I turned around and see a pen rolling away.” He figured he must have set his bag next to the pen and caused it to fall off the table. “I go to pick it up, and that’s when the girl just appears.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, I didn’t even see her coming, but she’s a little clumsy and perhaps even a little dramatic. Right when her foot hovered over the pen, I knew she was going to fall if I didn’t do something about it.”

“Did she?”

He nodded. “Almost. Her foot landed and she began tumbling backwards, throwing some paper in her hand in the air.”

Ladybug smirked. “Wow, it sounds like she was  _ falling _ for you.”

Chat smiled at her. “Isn’t that a  _ purr _ ty nice pun?”

She nodded. Her pigtails bounced as she spoke. “Please. Continue.”

Chat looked back to the starry night sky, revisiting that fated moment. “She lost her balance, well, kind of like how she always does. Well, I suppose that’s not nice to say, but I think it’s because of me.”

Ladybug shot up. “How so? Do you think it’s because she likes you at all?”

Chat Noir shook his head. “No, she’s just a friend.” He grimaced at his statement. “Well, maybe the situation has changed. I could be bad luck and it rubs off on her. I don’t know anymore. I’m not familiar with these kinds of situations. I can’t read people.” He looked at her. “Do I lack social skills?”

She could feel her jaw tighten. “I must say, you are not subtle. You are blunt, expressive, and honest. I can admire a lot of those qualities in you. You are also quite literal. Sometimes, I might give a sarcastic comment and you don’t get it, or when I’m trying to avoid or be casual about something and you don’t take the hint.” She looked back at him.

His face remained emotionless. “Yeah.”

She scrunched her eyebrows. “I’m sorry if that’s insensitive to say.”

“No, it’s alright. I needed to hear that. I guess my suspicions about myself were right. I just don’t understand these things as well as others do and it’s something I can try to work on.”

She held his hand. “It just takes some experience, that’s all.”

They smiled at each other before landing into one another’s arms for a comforting hug.

“Thank you,” he said.

“Of course, mon chaton.”

“The story, um, yeah. I held onto her by her hips and as her hands became free from her paper, she wrapped her arms around my shoulders, using me to help her balance. Like I said, she can be a little dramatic about it too, so she wrapped her legs around me.”

Ladybugs eyebrows raised as she began to fan herself. “That must’ve been quite… steamy, to say the least.”

Chat Noir blushed, raising his arm to the back of his head. “Is it?”

“Indeed. Continue.”

“We turn to face each other,” he blushed harder, “at the same exact time. We didn’t mean to, I don’t think, but our lips met. I was in shock. I feel she was too.”

Ladybug couldn’t blink.

“Then I felt this  _ sensation. _ It was like the situation escalated. At first, our lips had simply touched, nothing unlike touching a friend’s hand or shoulder, but in the next moment, I realized that she was kissing me.” Heat shuddered down the back of his spine. “And I was  _ kissing her back. _ I had to check.”

“Check?”

“I don’t know how to describe it, but I felt it. I was sure of it. She wasn’t going to pull away. Neither was I, and well, I didn’t want to, either. There was something that felt right about it. A certain kind of, um...”

“Like a spark?”

His face lit up. “A spark? You mean, just like how it’s mentioned on T.V. and in movies?”

She almost wanted to giggle. “Did you think it was just fiction?”

Chat was ready to turn a sickly shade of green. “Truth be told, I used to have a girlfriend which I dated for a few months. She’s now dating my cousin and they’re both so happy. She’s happier with him than she was with me. Anyways, I’m happy for them too.”

“I see.” She nodded.

“Though back then, whenever she and I kissed, it was bland. I figured that’s just how it was supposed to be. Logically, it made sense. We just use our mouths to talk, eat, and breathe- all very functional. How was I supposed to know that, uh,  _ that _ could happen?”

She smiled. “So this kiss with her is the best you’ve ever had?”

He bit his lip. “You wouldn’t be offended if I said it was?”

She patted his arm, reassuringly. “Of course I wouldn’t”

He smiled. “Then I’ll say that it was.”


	4. Apotheosis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solving the mystery of love is all elementary when two separate stories merge into one.

Ladybug was anxiously rubbing her hands against one another. “It makes sense.”

“It does?”

“It’s a natural part of ourselves. You are going in to save someone that is special to you, and me being reckless.”

“Hey! I literally have the power of destruction. _I’m_ supposed to be the reckless one, if anything.”

_Dans un sommeil que charmait ton image_

_Je rêvais le bonheur, ardent mirage;_

From the apartments they sat upon, it was apparent a tenant had left their radio on in the open window sill, tuning into some light French classical. The music was clear as the night sky. The longing and sweetness of Gabriel Faure’s [_"Après un rêve"_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9v5Bel2NNmI) resonated against the hard concrete of the building and stirred into the air around them. 

He looked at her face, admiring the fine details of her eyelashes. How dark they had been in contrast to stars reflecting off the white and iris of her eye. “Do you ever wonder?”

She sat straighter. “Wonder?”

“I’m sorry, it’s absurd.” He looked down and away.

_Tes yeux étaient plus doux, ta voix pure et sonore_

_Tu rayonnais comme un ciel éclairé par l'aurore;_

“Nothing is too absurd.” Ladybug’s fingers interlocked with his. “You’re literally a catboy. Not even just for Twitter or Tumblr. It’s, like, your whole _thing._ ”

He tried to stop himself from laughing. “No. Forget I mentioned it.” She couldn’t see his eyebrows scrunch from her angle.

She wrapped her arm around his shoulders, holding him tighter to her. “You can tell me, mon chaton.” She decided not to push him into it, remembering how Luka used to treat her. “Or not. You don’t have to do or tell me anything you don’t want to.”

 _‘But I want to,’_ he thought to himself. “The pen,” he murmured.

She wasn’t expecting him to say anything yet. “What was that?”

“Oh, sorry, it’s nothing. Really.” He blushed. “I just remembered we both had a pen in our stories.”

“We did.” Her eyes avoided him. “Didn’t we?”

_Tu m'appelais, et je quittais la terre_

_Pour m'enfuir avec toi vers la lumière;_

He rolled his eyes at himself, looking to the heavens with a smile. “It’s not like the pen you gave your friend ended up being the same one that caused her to trip”

“Or the paper that I stapled was the same one that flew out of her hand.” She giggled.

He eased up, turning to her. “Or the kiss that I shared with her was the same kiss you shared with him.”

Shock scattered across both of their faces as they pulled away from one another.

There was silence.

“I really don’t want to say it.”

“What is it?”

_Les cieux pour nous entr'ouvraient leurs nues;_

_Splendeurs inconnues, lueurs divines entrevues_

“There was something familiar about his lips.”

He scratched the back of his head. “But you said you never kissed him before.”

She looked at him. Her crystal blue eyes pierced him with worry. “They reminded me of _yours_.”

His lips twitched, not sure to smile. Not sure to frown. “I wouldn’t know.”

She looked down, hiding her face with a ringlet of her hair. “Well, your memory was erased all three times we did kiss.”

“Maybe we could help each other, um, be sure?” Chat Noir’s shoulders tensed. 

It was obvious to her he felt just as awkward as she did. Their breath was heavy. They couldn’t take their eyes off of one another, unable to blink. Unable to move.

_Hélas, hélas, triste réveil des songes!_

_Je t'apelle, ô nuit, rends-moi tes mensonges;_

With a blink and a minuscule nod of her head, she slowly leaned into him, her hands resting across his pecs and collarbones. One of his on her hips, the other balancing him. They turned their heads, their eyes droopily open, but not shut. The impact came sooner than either of them anticipated. It was a moment of bliss. 

The feeling lingered something right; something fated and meant to be, but also against their moral compass. They had to pull away, they knew, but the temptation was all but too much to savour the moment they shared. 

_Reviens, reviens radieuse_

_Reviens, ô nuit mystérieuse_

As they finally pulled away from one another, she lifted her fingertips to her lips. “There it was.”

“It?” he asked.

Ladybug tensed. “The _spark._ ”

“I guess you could call it quite a _shocker._ ”

Her lips tightened in a half-grimace half-smile. “I can’t tell if your timing is horrible or fantastic sometimes.”

He let out a Cheshire-Cat grin. “Well personally, bugaboo, I’d say my timing is _paw_ some, but that’s just me.”

“You’re using comedy as a tactic of denial,” she said. Her hand wrapped around his, smiling. “Don’t act like I can’t see right through you. The more you speak the more it can’t be true. As long as you keep speaking, you don’t have to accept it.”

He felt he could hardly get a word in. “Are we still talking about me?”

Fiery, her eyes blazed over.

His hand tightened around hers. “We know each other too well.”

Ladybug let out a hefty breath. “How do you want to do this?”

“I think, I could tell you your name, and you tell me mine,” he replied.

“Or,” Ladybug drawled out, raising an eyebrow, “we have a little fun with this.” She summoned the Miraculous box from her yoyo, pulling out two of the Miraculouses from their compartments. “What do you say, Aspik?”

Chat Noir grinned, taking the box from her offering hand. “I think that would be quite fun indeed, Multimouse.”

Aspik and Multimouse took off into the night, without another word. Without seeing each other detransform. Without uttering one another’s name. They scurried across the Parisian rooftops, happily in love. They were sure of themselves in knowing, understanding their bond with wordless communication. It was as though they could simply read each other’s minds through their unbreakable star-crossed bond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **  
>  _TO BE CONTINUED…_   
>  **
> 
> Chapter I of _Daydreams Part II: Midafternoon Tea_ will be published on February 20th, 2021. Thank you for joining us on this journey!
> 
> Hullo Starlights, [come and join the Superior Miraculous Server on Discord!](https://discord.gg/ZWZdjYkUyC) It is very active; we have lots of fun every day, we have weekly events and play games and we are even writing our own musical based on Miraculous!
> 
> Author's notes: To answer your immediate question, yes. There will be a sequel.  
> All four chapters were titled after Beethoven symphonies. _Pastorale_ is Beethoven's 6th, _Choral_ is the 9th, _Eroica_ is the 3rd, and _The Apotheosis of Dance,_ named by Wagner, is the 7th. Fun fact: I speak/understand a little French because I had to memorize some classical pieces, including this one as well as some Duolingo studies. Finally, as you can tell, I am an absolute nerd when it comes to music. I am in college, studying as a Music Composition Major.


End file.
